the_forever_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Efrosan States
The Efrosan States, or just simply - Efrosa, is a country in Northern Stria comprising of 16 states and 4 overseas territories. The nation is large, being only slightly smaller than the entire Arbonean continent. The Efrosan economy is the largest in the world owing to the abundant resources and location of the nation. Mining, manufacturing and agriculture are dominant in fueling the Efrosan economy. The Efrosan States emerged as a world superpower alongside the Kingdom of Bavaria during the Great War. In 1943 during the Fall of the Royal Isles, Efrosa overtook the Royal Isles as the leading world power. Until the 20-Hour War of 2024, the Efrosan States remained the only world power to use nuclear weapons in combat (against the Ikan Empire in 1967). History Before Arbonean colonisation, the Strian continent was sparsely inhabited by the native Strian peoples. It is estimated that humans were on the Strian continent undisturbed for more than several thousand years. Colonization Following the Royal Empire's success, other nations sought to follow the Empire's success. The Age of Exploration began in the mid-16th century as other Arbonean Empires continued to expand. In response to the continued growth of the Imperoan Kingdom and Vallian Empire, the Royal Isles searched for more land to stay on top. Unlike most others exploring south into Axum and into the Far East, the Royal Empire looked west toward the then-uninhabited Strian Continent. In 1580, the first fleet arrived on the Strian west coast in what is now Whites Bay and established the first colony: Newisle - named after the small islands dotted in and around Whites Bay. The new land would be called the 'Great Western Colony' or 'Efrosa' after Captain John Efros - the captain of the expedition. As the land was fertile and resources were abundant, settlements sprung up further westward throughout the 17th century. By 1791, almost every part of what is now modern Efrosa had been settled. Managing the colony became difficult as it grew and, as a result, was split into 16 states that were semi-independent from the colony's then capital - Newisle. With the industrial revolution in the Royal Isles during the late 18th century, Efrosa was quick to follow becoming the 2nd largest industrial power until overtaking the Royal Isles in the 1920s. Efrosan Independence The Efrosan States became a large source of income for the Royal Empire and eventually citizens were heavily taxed. The heavy taxing and the Royal Isles treating them as if they were second-class citizens incited the Efrosan Revolt against the Royal Isles in 1846. As the Royal Isles did not want to wage war against their own colony, peaceful negotiations with Henry Mollard - the Governor-General of Efrosa would eventually lead to Efrosan Independence in 1851. The 1850s-60s saw huge increases in wealth and industry throughout the nation. Efrosan industry rivalled the Royal Isles until the 1920s when it overtook them. New jobs opened up and cities grew larger. The Efrosan economy was booming and marked when Efrosa began to become a world influence. In 1921, Grover City was constructed close to the centre of the country to serve as the nation's capital. Pre-war Era With the rise of flying and sky-related crime in Arbon during the early 20th century, police forces in Efrosa began to invest in aircraft technology from the Royal Isles. Pre-1922, each of the 16 states had individual, small air forces which, were unorganized and scattered throughout the country. Inspired by the successes of the Royal Isles in the Axum Gold War, the Efrosan Military centralized the nation's air forces. The newfound Efrosan Military strength would soon be tested on the Bavarian-owned Daedalus Isles in 1926. An attack destroyed all defences on the islands and within weeks, the Daedalus Isles became an Efrosan Overseas territory. After negotiations with Impero and the Royal Isles, three other islands were claimed by Efrosa in 1936. Efrosan Military power was relatively powerful, but still scattered and somewhat unorganized due to the size of the nation. These underlying issues would only be solved into the Great War. The Great War Until January of 1940, the Efrosan States opted to stay neutral, only participating by supplying the Royal Isles with resources to assist in the war effort. The Royal Isles, Impero, The Rienlands and other nations part of the Royal Empire eventually formed the Union Alliance and agreed to assist each other. The first Efrosan troops would arrive in Impero assisting the Royal Isles against the invading Coalition forces. With the fall of the Royal Isles in 1943, the Efrosan States became the most powerful Union-alligned country. The country would fight on two fronts against the Ikanese Empire and the Bavarians in Arbon. The Efrosan States would utilize technology developed in the Royal Isles to further advance its military forces. Research on the atomic bomb would eventually lead to the bombing of the Ikan Empire's capital, Edotoshi in 1967. With both the Efrosan States and Bavaria signing a ceasefire later that same year, the Great War would end and lead to the Cold War. The Efrosan States emerged from the Great War relatively undamaged unlike nations like the Royal Isles and Impero which were war-torn. Efrosa became one of two world powers throughout the next 57 years. Category:Countries